My Beloved Docter
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: hmmm... ini fict pertama Kuu di fandom KnB yang Kuu publish.../Kuroko seorang psikolog pendamping/Akashi kena tragedi yang membuatnya berubah/mereka bertemu di kediaman Akashi, lalu.../ RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**You're my beloved doctor**

Kuroko no Basket milik

You're my beloved doctor milik Akuma Kurama

Rate T

Romance

AkaKuro

Sho-ai, yaoi, BL, typo dimana mana, cerita pasaran, bahasa nggak jelas jluntrungannya. Bahasa Indonesia sih, tapi nggak baku, alias nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Ini fanfic keduaku di fandom KuroBas, jadi semoga kalian semua suka ya.

A/N: ah maaf ya kalau Kuu balik lagi bawa fanfic baru. Habis tiba tiba aja pengen buat fict ini. Dan lagi Kuu kehilangan fell buat lanjutin cerita Kuu yang lainnya. Ah kenapa Kuu bilang ini fict kedua Kuu, itu karena yang pertama udah Kuu buat. Ceritanya triangle love gitu lah. Dan karena Kuu ini suka banget saka Kuroko Tetsuya, makanya di kedua fict Kuu tokoh utamanya selalu Kuroko. Hehehe.

Prolog: perjumpaan pertama

"Seijuro-sama… dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, yang akan mendampingi anda." Kata kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi itu penuh rasa hormat.

"hm."

"konnichiwa, Akashi-sama." Sapa Kuroko, dia membungkukkan badannya. Meski pemuda bersurai baby blue ini terbilang mungil, karena tinggi badannya, tapi nggak beda jauh dengan tinggi Akashi. Meskipun Kuroko mungil –jangan sebut kata pendek– tapi Kuroko adalah seorang psikolog pendamping yang kemampuannya sudah tak diragukan lagi. Di usianya yang ke 20 tahun, dia telah menyelesaikan S3-nya di Harvard University, dan baru beberapa hari ini dia kembali ke Jepang.

"kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Kepala pelayan itu segera pergi dari ruang kerja Akashi. Meninggalkan Akashi berdua bersama Kuroko.

Mereka berdua sama sama diam, sebenarnya sifat kedua pemuda tampan ini sama. Mereka nggak begitu suka keramaian dan banyak bicara. Tapi rasa canggung mulai merambati Kuroko. Pasalnya disini dia kan dokternya, dia harus memastikan seberapa jauh mental Akashi terluka.

"kau mau berdiri sampai kapan" tegur Akashi dengan suara datar, matanya masih tak teralihkan dari layar laptop yang selalu setia menemaninya. Jangan salah sangka kalau Akashi ini seorang pengusaha muda berusia 23 tahunan. Karena sebenarnya Akashi Seijuro masih bersekolah di SMU Rakuzan, kelas 2 dan baru berusia 17 tahun.

Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi yang nggak bisa di sebut pertanyaan juga, karena nggak ada intonasi nada tanyanya, maka Kuroko pun duduk di sofa yang ada di depan meja kerja Akashi. Memperhatikan seluruh ruang kerja yang digunakan Akashi untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan perusahaan milik keluarga besar Akashi yang memang di wariskan kepadanya.

"Akashi-sama. Apa anda merasa tertekan dengan semua tuntutan pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan kepada anda?" tanya Kuroko, penuh nada sopan. Selain karena dia udah lama sekali nggak memakai bahasa Jepang –karena Kuroko hamper selama 5 tahun ini berada di Inggris– juga untuk menghormati orang yang mempekerjakannya.

"nggak. Kenapa" lagi lagi, bertanya tanpa adanya nada tanya di kata terakhirnya. Cukup membuat Kuroko untuk mengerti apa yang telah dialami sang Akashi muda ini. Karena menurut cerita yang dia dengar dari kepala pelayan, bahwa sikap Akashi tidak seperti ini sebelum kecelakaan maut yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya, tepat di depan matanya.

"tidak ada apa apa, Akashi-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Yah, Kuroko pamit karena dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sikap Akashi sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ad di benak Kuroko. Baru saja dia hendak beranjak dari duduknya, tapi suara Akashi menginterupsinya.

"aku tak menyuruhmu pergi. Diam dan duduklah." Perintah Akashi. Semua perintah Akashi adalah mutlak, absolute. Kuroko tau itu, karena tadi dia sudah diberi tau semuanya. Dia akan menuruti semua perintah Akashi, selama perintah itu masuk akal. Jadi Kuroko kembali duduk di tempat semula.

Suasana kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar suara keyboard yang sedang digunakan Akashi untuk mengetik tugas tugas kantor, atau tugas sekolah mungkin. Kuroko mungkin masih bisa membantu jika itu adalah tugas sekolah, tapi jangan harap kalau Kuroko akan membantu Akashi mengerjakan tugas dari kantor.

"berapa usiamu, Tetsu." Tanya Akashi. Lagi lagi tuan muda Akashi ini bertanya dengan nada datar. Dan sepertinya sikap datarnya ini tak begitu berpengaruh pada Kuroko.

"20 tahun, awal tahun kemarin, Akashi-sama." Jawab Kuroko kalem.

"bisa kau bersikap biasa saja padaku. Jangan terlalu formal." Kata Akashi, ini adalah perintah tak langsung yang lagi lagi harus Kuroko turuti.

"baik, Akashi."

"jadi, kau psikolog ya. Apa yang dapat kau nilai dariku."

"kondisimu cukup parah. Sampai berubah 180 derajat seperti ini."

"jadi, kau sudah tau. Hebat juga."

"terima kasih."

Percakapan mereka berlangsung, dengan Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tapi sepertinya baik Akashi maupun Kuroko menikmati percakapan mereka. Dan sikap Kuroko pun sudah tak seformal saat awal mereka bertemu tadi.

Tak banyak yang mereka berdua lakukan di ruangan tersebut. Permulaan yang biasa saja dan terkesan datar. Sama sekali nggak ada yang istimewa dari pertemua pertama mereka. Tapi siapa yang tau akan masa depan seperti apa yang menanti mereka berdua.

To be continued….

Mind to review?


	2. awal

**You're my beloved doctor**

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

You're my beloved doctor milik Akuma Kurama

Rate T

Romance

AkaKuro

**Awas! **Sho-ai, yaoi, BL, typo dimana mana, cerita pasaran, bahasa nggak jelas jluntrungannya. Bahasa Indonesia sih, tapi nggak baku, alias nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Ini fanfic keduaku di fandom KuroBas, jadi semoga kalian semua suka ya.

Chap 1

-Awal-

"Tetsuya…" panggil Akashi.

"ya?"

"kenapa hanya berdiri saja. Kau tak mau memulai pengobatanmu." Tanya Akashi dengan nada datar yang terkesan cuek.

"tapi kau masih sibuk."

"kalau begitu, bantu aku."

"baik." Kuroko membantu Akashi yang sibuk berkutat dengan buku yang ada di hadapannya, ternyata tugas sekolah tentang kepribadian yang dimiliki setiap orang. Kuroko dengan senang hati membantu Akashi karena itu memang bidangnya.

Padahal Akashi adalah tipe orang yang nggak mau repot dengan hal hal sepele macam tigas sekolah. Ya, Akashi Seijuro memang tak pernah mengerjakan tugas rumah yang dia dapat. Tapi jangan salah, nilainya selalu bagus dan sempurna. Lalu kenapa sekarang dai mau mengerjakan tugas sekolah?

"kau hebat." Puji Akashi.

"terima kasih." Jawab Kuroko kalem, dia melanjutkan menjawab soal yang ada di buku. Sementara Kuroko mengerjakan tugas milik Akashi, sang tuan muda bermata heterochrome itu hanya memperhatikan sosok Kuroko dari samping.

"apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Kuroko, karena sedari tadi dia merasa kalau dirinya diperhatikan oleh Akashi. Teguran Kuroko tak membuat Akashi kaget atau mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"rambutmu unik." Sebuah alasan yang selalu di dengar Kuroko.

"banyak yang bilang begitu. Sudah. Ini." Tugas Akashi telah selesai, Kuroko menyerahkan buku tersebut ke Akashi dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"hm."

"bisa kita mulai terapinya? Aku hanya akan membuatmu rileks." Kuroko sudah berdiri di samping ranjang king size milik Akashi, sedangkan di samping ranjang tersebut ada sebuah meja dorong yang berisi buku catatan, stetoskop, pena, dan secangkir teh mungkin.

Akashi berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang miliknya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum Kuroko member instruksi. Ia buat posisi senyaman mungkin, karena sepertinya itulah yang ingin dikatakan Kuroko, setelah merasa nyaman, Akashi memejamkan kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan dua manic berbeda warnah itu.

"sepertinya kau tau betul apa yang ingin kukatakan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu?" tanya Kuroko, dia mulai memasangkan stetoskopnya, dan memeriksa detak jantung Akashi.

"ya. Beberapa kali di terapi para psikolog."

"biar kutebak, mereka gagal?" Akashi hanya mengangguk sebagai sahutannya. Dia merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya di tekan oleh ibu jari Kuroko. Dan hal itu membuatnya nyaman, entah kenapa, Akashi tak tau alasannya.

"kurasa untuk permulaan, cukup segini saja. Kau boleh membuka matamu. Lalu minumlah teh hijau racikan itu." Pinta Kuroko, meski dia tau kalau Akashi nggak suka di perintah, tapi dia berharap kali ini Akashi mau menuruti permintaannya ini.

"hm. Rasanya lumayan juga." Ternyata Akashi mau melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, Kuroko menghela napas lega. Yah, teh racikannya ini memang memiliki efek tersendiri, yaitu menenangkan dan membuat rileks perasaan orang yang meminumnya.

"kalau begitu, aku permisi." Pamit Kuroko, dia menarik meja dorong yang ada di sebelah ranjang, lalu membawanya menuju keluar.

"hm." Setelah Kuroko pergi, Akashi masih tetap memperhatikan pintu yang tadi dilalui Kuroko. Lalu seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah ampan nan dingin itu. Senyuman pertama setelah kecelakaan yang terjadi dan mengakibatkan dirinya berubah.

Hari berikutnya…

"Seijuro-sama, sarapan sudah siap." Pagi ini, Akashi bangun agak siang dari biasanya, tapi kenapa dia belum melihat si pemuda bersurai biru lembut itu. Akashi memperhatikan sekitaran rumahnya, mungkin saja dia akan bertemu dengan psikolog-nya itu.

"anda mencari siapa, Seijuro-sama?" tanya kepala pelayan yang dari tadi senantiasa menemani Akashi.

"dimana Tetsuya?"

"Kuroko-san ada dirumahnya, Seijuro-sama." Dan jawaban kepala pelayan itu hanya di tanggapi gumaman kecil oleh Akashi. Ia piker bhawa Kuroko juga tinggal di manor milik Akashi, ternyata dugaannya meleset.

"ini kunci mobil anda, Seijuro-sama." Kepala pelayan yang mengantarkan Akashi sampai di depan manor, dimana sebuah ferary merah telah terparkir disana, menyerahkan kunci kontak mobil mahal tersebut.

"hm."

"Itterasai Seijuro-sama." Dan para pelayan yang ada disana membungkuk penuh hormat saat mobil yang dikendarai Akashi melaju, menjauh dari bangunan megah dan kuno itu.

Dengan kecepatan sedang –standar kecepatan Akashi–, Akashi melaju menuju ke SMA Rakuzan yang berjarak cukup jauh dari kediamannya itu. Yah meskipun dia terlambat, tak aka nada guru yang berani untuk menghukumnya.

Dan benar saja, halaman sekolah sudah sepi, tanpa diminta, penjaga gerbang sekolah sudah membukakan pintu untuk Akashi. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, sang kapten basket Rakuzan itu berjalan santai menuju ke kelasnya. Alasan kenapa Akashi tidak di marahi ataupun di tegur guru, selain karena kekayaannya, juga karena Akashi membawa nama baik sekolah tersebut di bidang basket, lalu nilai akademiknyapun juga yang terbagus disekolah elite itu.

Greeek…

Pintu kelas digeser Akashi, membuat suasana kelas jadi hening seketika. Bahkan sang guru diam, tak melanjutkan penjelasannya yang ia tulis di papan. Tanpa berkata apapun, atau meminta maaf, Akashi berjalan menuju ke mejanya. Tak memperdulikan sang guru yang berkeringat dingin di depan kelas.

"sensei… kenapa tak melanjutkan penjelasan anda?" tegur Akashi, karena dari tadi sang guru hanya diam saja.

"a-ah… mari kita lanjutkan.." ucap sang guru, terlihat sekali kalau dia gugup dan juga takut melihat tatapan mata Akashi yang datar. Jam pelajaran pun dilanjutkan kembali, suasana kelas sudah kembali seperti semula, hanya saja dengan Akashi yang tertidur di mejanya sampai jam istirahat tiba.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit malas dan tak bersemangat, Akashi berjalan menuju ke gedung olah raga, dimana tim basket yang ada di bawah pengawasannya tengah berlatih. Tak biasanya Akashi malas seperti ini jika berurusan dengan basket.

'apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya' keluh Akashi di dalam hati.

"Akashi-senpai… selamat datang." Ucap semua anggota klub basket yang ada disana saat Akashi memasuki gedung olah raga, seperti biasa ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, lalu berdiri di tepi lapangan untuk memperhatikan anggota reguker tim basket Rakuzan bermain. Dan lagi-lagi, Akashi tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan jalannya permainan, pikirannya tertuju pada sosok pemuda baby blue yang baru-baru ini ditemuinya.

"apa kau sudah dengar? Di ruang kesehatan ada guru baru loh."

"iya, sepertinya dia menjadi topic pembicaraan saat ini."

"aku tadi melihatnya, dia manis."

"he? Benarkah."

"ya. Rambut biru indah, sepertinya lembut kalau dipegang."

Mendengar para kouhai bergosip ria, Akashi jadi sedikit kesal. Tapi dia tetap diam dan mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan kouhainya ini. Entah kenapa saat mendengar kata biru, pikiran Akashi tertuju pada psikolog-nya.

"lanjutkan latihan kalian." Tegas Akashi, dia segera pergi meninggalkan gedung olah raga dan menuju ke ruang kesehatan, membuat semua anggota klub menatap kepergian Akashi dengan heran.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa, untuk ukuran Akashi tentu saja, ia menuju ke ruang kesehatan yang ada di gedung utama. Seulas seringaian terlihat dari wajah tampan Akashi, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan berpikir bahwa Akashi mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya senang.

Greek…

Pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka dengan pelan, membuat seorang guru baru yang bertugas untuk menjaga ruangan tersebut menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan alangkah senangnya hati Akashi saat melihat guru penjaga tersebut.

"Tetsuya."

"hm? Akashi-kun? Ada apa? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Kuroko yang langsung menghampiri Akashi. Ya Kurokolah guru kesehatan yang baru, selain dia seorang dokter, dia juga dapat memeriksa kondisi mental setiap murid yang ada di SMA Rakuzan ini.

"hm. Kenapa tadi kau tak ada di rumah?" dengan seenak jidatnya, Akashi berjalan menuju ke bilik yang ada dan duduk santai disana.

"gomen Akashi-kun. Tadi ada yang harus kulakukan dulu. Dan lagi, tugasku hanya mengecek kestabilan dan kondisi mentalmu saja. Jadi aku-"

"kau harus selalu ada di sampingku." Titah Akashi.

"eh?"

"apa pernyataanku kurang jelas?" Kuroko menggeleng, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"jadi Akashi-kun ada keluhan apa, sampai datang ke ruang kesehatan?"

"aku hanya mau tanya, kenapa kau bekerja disini juga?"

"karena aku sudah lebih dulu dikirim untuk menjadi guru kesehatan di sini, sebelum kepala pelayan memintaku untuk menjadi psikolog pendampingmu, Akashi-kun." Jawaban Kuroko membuat Akashi terdiam sejenak, sebelum dia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang putih tersebut,

"aku akan menyuruh orang rumah untuk membawa barang-barangmu ke manor." Ucap Akashi.

"gomen Akashi-kun, aku lebih suka tinggal dirumahku sendiri. Jadi kuharap kau mau memaklumi itu."

"hm, terserah padamu saja." Akashi memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur, sedangkan Kuroko terlihat menghela napas sejenak.

'sepertinya anak ini jauh lebih keras kepala dari apa yang aku duga. Hahh… kurasa akan memakan waktu lama untuk membuatnya berubah kembali' batin Kuroko.

To be continued…

Mind to review? ^^


	3. Saingan

**You're my beloved doctor**

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

You're my beloved doctor milik Akuma Kurama

Rate T

Romance

AkaKuro

and other

**Awas! **Sho-ai, yaoi, BL, typo dimana mana, cerita pasaran, bahasa nggak jelas jluntrungannya. Bahasa Indonesia sih, tapi nggak baku, alias nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Ini fanfic keduaku di fandom KuroBas, jadi semoga kalian semua suka ya.

Chap 2

-Saingan-

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tanpa terasa bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Memaksa Kuroko untuk membangunkan pemuda bersurai merah ini dari tidurnya, atau seperti itulah yang Kuroko tau. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, Akashi hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa ada niat untuk tertidur, sekaligus mengawasi guru kesehatannya ini.

"Akashi-kun, bangunlah. Sudah waktunya pulang." Kuroko mengguncang pelan bahu Akashi, usahanya membuahkan hasil, Akashi dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, bagaimana tidak berhasil, dari tadi Akashi kan memang tidak tidur.

"hm. Ayo." Setelah membangunkan dirinya, Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"maaf Akashi-kun, aku masih ada urusan. Jadi kamu pulang duluan saja." Kuroko menepis pelan cengkraman Akashi di lengan kirinya, membuat Akashi mengernyit bingung, meski tak Nampak di wajahnya yang datar.

"urusan?"

"iya, aku harus mengunjungi teman dulu." Sahut Kuroko menjelaskan.

"biar kuantar."

"eh? Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri kok. Jadi Akashi-kun pulang saja. Istirahatlah dirumah, nanti aku akan mampir setelah pulang dari tempat teman." Alasan Kuroko membuat Akashi geram, tapi apa amu dikata. Akashi nggak mau memaksa Kuroko, bukan karena apa-apa, tapi lebih karena dia nggak mau meninggalkan kesan buruk di awal perkenalan mereka.

"ya sudah." Dengan begitu, Akashi kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya, lalu berjalan menuju ferary merahnya terparkir. Sedangkan Kuroko pergi kearah berlawanan, karena dia harus mengambil tasnya di ruang guru.

Sore ini Kuroko ada janji dengan KIse Ryouta, teman yang dikenalnya saat ia tengah study kasus di Perancis, sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Sebenarnya Kuroko hendak menemui Kise saat pertama dia tiba di Jepang, tapi sayangnya waktu yang Kuroko miliki tidak cukup, jadi baru hari ini saja dia akan menemui teman kuningnya itu.

Ah, sebenarnya Kise-lah yang rewel dan selalu menghubungi Kuroko untuk bertemu sejak dua hari lalu, hari pertama kaki Kuroko menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Narita. Dari pada selalu mendapat gangguan berupa e-mail yang terus menerus dikirim oleh Kise, maka Kuroko menyetujui ajakan Kise untuk bertemu di salah satu café yang cukup terkenal di daerah Kyoto.

Pemuda dengan surai baby blue itu baru saja turun dari bus, di halte yang ada di dekat tempat tujuannya. Kuroko berjalan kearah jembatan penyebrangan yang ada dan segera menuju ke café yang dituju. Saat memasuki café tersebut, terlihat bahwa tempat itu sudah penuh, café ini memang terkenal dikalangan anak muda. Pandangan mata Kuroko menyeluruh di setiap meja yang ada, mencari sosok berambut kuning.

"Kurokocchi~" panggil Kise, seraya melambaikan tangannya, Kise Ryouta duduk di meja paling ujung dan bersebelahan dengan taman yang memang disediakan oleh pihak café. Kuroko berjalan menghampiri Kise.

"hisashiburi ne… kangennya~~~ . Peluuk~~" Kise yang hendak memeluk Kuroko, segera dicegah Kuroko dengan mendorong kepala Kise menjauh darinya.

"lama tak berjumpa juga Kise-kun."

"huhu, hidoi-ssu. Aku kan pengen peluk Kurokocchi.." rengek Kise, yang hanya di tanggapi datar oleh Kuroko.

"sama sekali tak berubah."

"benarkah? Hehe. Tapi Kurokocchi tambah manis ya… ittei!" jerit Kise di akhir kalimatnya, tentu saja Kise menjerit, karena kakinya di injak Kuroko dengan kejamnya.

"siapa yang manis?"

"huee… nggak ada kok. Kenapa sih Kurokocchi nggak mau disebut manis-ssu?" yah sejak awal mereka bertemu, Kuroko memang paling nggak suka disebut manis, lagian cowok mana coba yang mau di puji dengan kata manis. Itu mau muji apa mau ngejek sih.

"aku ini lelaki." deklarasi Kuroko, masih tetap dengan poker face andalannya. Sedikit banyak membuat Kise jadi rada keder juga mendengar suara datar dan poker face milik Kuroko.

"iya, iya… ah iya, ini alamat dan nomer telpon serta e-mailku. Jadi kalau Kurokocchi ada butuh sesuatu atau hanya sekedar iseng, bisa menghubungiku kapanpun dimanapu." Ujar Kise semangat, nggak sadar apa kalau dia ini calon pilot, yang artinya nggak bisa setiap saat dihunbungi.

"arigatou." Tapi diterima juga sama Kuroko, tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Mereka berdua ngobrol tentang hal hal kecil di sekitar mereka, sebenarnya hanya Kise saja sih yang dari tadi ngoceh. Kuroko hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman ataupun anggukan sambil menyesap milkshakenya.

"jadi, Kurokocchi sekarang punya dua pekerjaan sekaligus? Wah hebatsekali-ssu." Puji Kise.

"hm."

"oh iya, apa menyenangkan menjadi seorang psikolog pendamping-ssu?" tanya Kise, lagi.

"menyenangkan, tapi juga merepotkan. Apalagi kalau sudah dapat pasien yang…banyak maunya." Tutur Kuroko, mengingat bagaimana tingkah Akashi Seijuuro.

"apa pasien Kurokocchi kali ini sangat childish?"

"setidaknya dia masih mending daripada kau yang menjadi pasienku, Kise-kun." Celetuk Kuroko dengan kejamnya, membuat Kise nangis ditempat.

"huhu… hidoi-ssu.." rengek Kise. Mereka terlihat menikmati waktu mereka, sampai tak sadar ada sepasang mata berwarna merah yang mengawasi mereka dan menatap Kise tak suka. Salah satu dari iris ruby tersebut berubah menjadi warna emas. Menampakkan iris heterokrom yang amat sangat jarang terjadi.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuuro yang sedari tadi mengawasi dua pemuda bersurai baby blue dan kuning. Nggak mau menahan kesal di hati terlalu lama, akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan café tersebut dan segera pulang. Akan ia hokum nanti Tetsuya-nya di rumah. Belum apa apa juga, udah mendeklarasikan kalau Kuroko Tetsuya itu milikmu, dasar seenaknya saja.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

Ehehehe… bagaimana chap 2 ini?

Kurang greget dan memuaskan ya?

Hahaha, Kuu sadar itu kok. Kan Kuu udah ragu diawal buatnya. Nyahaha.

Chap 2 ini tergolong sedikit ya?

Yah, itu karena Kuu mau sesuaikan sama jalan ceritanya. Ntar kalo Kuu nargetin sekian word, takutnya nggak bisa sesuai sama alur cerita yang ada di otak Kuu, dan akan berakhir dengan discontinued lagi, parah kan? Jadi segini aja deh. :D

Nah, mau mereview? Silahkan…


	4. Akashi

**You're my beloved doctor**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

You're my beloved doctor © Akuma Kurama

Rate T

Romance

AkaKuro

and other

**Awas! **Sho-ai, yaoi, BL, typo dimana mana, cerita pasaran, bahasa nggak jelas jluntrungannya. Bahasa Indonesia sih, tapi nggak baku, alias nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Ini fanfic keduaku di fandom KuroBas, jadi semoga kalian semua suka ya.

**Chap 3**

**-Akashi mulai bergerak-**

Kuroko segera menuju ke kediaman Akashi setelah tadi berpamitan dengan Kise, dia saat ini ada di depan gerbang kediaman Akashi, menunggu pintu dibukakan.

"Kuroko-san, silahkan masuk. Seijuurou-sama berada di kamarnya, sedang menunggu anda." Ternyata yang menyambut kedatangan Kuroko adalah kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi, Tanaka-san [asli, Kuu ngarang banget nama butlernya, ngikut2 senior yang udah pada pengalaman buat fic di fandom ini].

"terima kasih, Tanaka-san. Permisi." Kuroko segera berjalan menuju ke kamar sang tuan muda Akashi yang ada di lantai dua kediaman ini. Rumah besar ini nggak akan begitu menyulitkan Kuroko untuk menghafal letak kamar pasiennya.

Tok… tok…

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu mengetuk kamar yang sangat ia yakini bahwa itu adalah kamar si pasien. Setelah beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu, baru ada sahutan dari sang pemilik kamar.

"masuklah Tetsuya." Perintah pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kuroko membuka pintu kamar yang besar dan tinggi itu. Terlihat Akashi tengah duduk di tepi jendela, menatap pemandangan yang ada di luar kamarnya.

"Akashi-kun. Maaf menunggu lama." Pinta Kuroko, dia segera meletakkan tasnya di meja dorong yang kemarin ia gunakan, lalu mulai menyeduh teh khusus buatannya, atau kalian bisa menyebut itu obat klasik ala Kuroko yang berwujud teh.

"apa urusanmu sudah selesai." Tanya Akashi dengan nada datar, sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"iya. Bisa kita mulai pengobatannya?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke ranjang king size miliknya, lalu mendudukan diri di ujung ranjang tersebut. Menunggu Kuroko menghampirinya.

"sebelumnya, tolong Akashi-kun minum ocha ini dulu." Kuroko menyodorkan teh buatanya ke Akashi. Menunggu sampai pemudai itu menghabiskan isinya. Dan selanjutnya, pengobatan psikis ala dokter Kuroko pun dimulai. Yah, ini adalah proses pengobatan yang sebenarnya.

Kuroko mencoba untuk membuat tubuh dan pikiran Akashi rileks dan tenang, tapi entah kenapa Akashi tak mau melakukannya, padahal berbagai cara sudah Kuroko lakukan. Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya kalau ia tak memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi pasiennya yang satu ini.

"Akashi-kun. Tolong rilekskan pikiranmua. Jangan memikirkan hal lainnya dulu." Tegur Kuroko akhirnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang di pikirkan atau lebih tepatnya apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda merah ini, sampai nggak bisa rileks? Ternyata Akashi masih kepikiran dengan keakraban yang terjalin antara Kuroko dan Kise.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kuroko.

"kau dan pemuda bersurai kuning yang kau temu tadi." Jawab Akashi jujur. Jawaban Akashi sedikit banyak membuat Kuroko agak terkejut. Apakah pemuda bermata heterokrom ini tadi mengikutinya? Dan jawabanya sudah sangat jelas.

"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan dirimu yang tak bisa rileks?" Akashi mencengkram lengan Kuroko, menarik pemuda beriris ocean blue itu mendekat. Yang tanpa disangka, tubuh Kuroko terasa ringan, hingga sang dokterpun jatuh kedalam pangkuan pasiennya ini.

"apa hubunganmu dengannya? Kenapa tadi kalian begitu dekat?" tanya Akashi Seijuurou, manik heterokromnya menatap langsung ke dalam manik ocea blue milik Kuroko, membuat si pecinta milkshake itu mengernyit heran. Bukankah wajar kalau seorang teman itu akrab?

"kami berteman, dia temanku saat di Perancis. Ada yang salah dengan itu, Akashi-kun?" entah sadar atau tidak, Kuroko masih di posisi semula, berada di pangkuan Akashi, dengan tangan Akashi yang masih mencengkram lengan Kuroko. Posisi yang ehem… bisa membuat salah sangka, mungkin?

"benarkah? Kurasa si kuning itu menyukaimu, dalam artian yang berbeda tentu saja." Perkataan Akashi memang seratus persen benar, dan Kuroko juga sedikit banyak menyadari akan perasaan Kise Ryouta.

"misalkan iya, apa hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko berani, masih tetap setia diposisinya, menatap balik ke manik heterokrom milik si merah.

"karena kau milikku, Tetsuya." Klaim Akashi secara sepihak, tanpa aba-aba, Akashi mendekap tubuh mungil Kuroko, menghirup aroma sweet vanilla dari surai baby blue di depannya.

"eh? Akashi-kun, tolong lepaskan aku.." Kuroko meronta dari pelukkan Akashi, dia mencoba mendorong dada bidang Akashi pelan. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau menyakiti perasaan si merah.

"tidak."

"Akashi-kun… tolong lepaskan aku. Aku butuh penjelasan atas klaim yang kau tujukan padaku tadi." Akashi tetap bersikeras memeluk Kuroko, bahkan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, ia dorong kepala Kuroko di ceruk lehernya sendiri.

"karena sejak awal, kau telah menawan hatiku, Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi, detak jantung dan emosinya relative tenang, membuat Kuroko tak percaya akan apa yang diungkapkan Akashi baru saja. Bagaimanapun kalau seseorang menyatakan rasa ketertarikkannya pada orang lain, setidaknya ia akan merasa gugup, atau paling tidak detang jantungnya sedikit bergemuruh. Tapi rupanya itu tak berlaku untuk pemuda pecinta gunting ini.

"Akashi-kun. Kau tau dna sadar kan atas apa yang baru saja Akashi-kun ucapkan? Kita ini sesame lelaki, dan hal tersebut tidak seharusnya Akashi-kun miliki." Kuroko berusaha untuk bersikap professional dan pengertian, sikapnya sebagai seorang psikolog.

"kau milikku." Tegas Akashi dengan suara dingin dan datar, yang mengisyaratkan bahwa apa yang ia katakana barusan sama sekali tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"baiklah baiklah… tapi lepaskan dulu pelukkanmu." Pinta Kuroko. Sebagai seorang dokter psikis sekaligus orang yang lebih tua dari sang Akashi muda, Kuroko harus bersikap dewasa dan membimbing Akashi Seijuurou kembali ke jalur yang benar.

"tidak."

"eh?"

"aku lebih rileks jika tetap seperti ini, jadi Tetsuya… kau bisa melanjutkan pengobatanmu." Dan Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko, menumpukkan setengah berat badannya ke pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya ini.

"hahh… baiklah.." menghela napas sejenak, akhirnya Kuroko berhenti protes dengan perilaku Akashi, sekarang dia benar benar akan memulai pengobatannya.

[°°°]

Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda bersurai merah ini tengah duduk di pembatas balkon kamarnya, dengan sebuah gelas berisikan teh hijau di tangan kanannya. Malam ini dia menikmati keindahaan malam, serta suara merdu yang tercipta. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya hanya milik Akashi Seijuurou semata, sekarang dan selamanya." Deklarasi si heterokrom muda itu, lalu meminum cairan berwarna hijau khas teh dan kembali memandang langit kelam yang ada di atasnya.

Apa yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou terlihat senang seperti itu? Kalau kita melihat ke dalam kamar sang emperor, maka kalian akan menemukan jawabannya. Di sana, di ranjang king size milik pemuda merah itu, terbaring sesosok pemuda bersurai baby blue yang tengah pulas tertidur, dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada.

Ternyata tadi Akashi berhasil membuat Tetsuya-nya untuk stay di kediaman Akashi yang sangat besar ini, tinggal satu atap dan satu kamar dengan dirinya. Atau akan lebih tepat dikatakan, jika dirinya telah berhasil memaksa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tanpa ancaman sedikitpun!

"…." Akashi melamun, setelah tadi memikirkan hal menyenangkan, entah kenapa pikirannya kembali ke tragedy yang membuatnya harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Mengingat tentang kecelakaan itu, membuat pandangan heterokrom itu kosong dan dingin.

"Akashi-kun?" sebuah suara berhasil mengusik acara melamunnya, suara lirih tapi mampu di dengar Akashi, karena suara itu begitu special dan berbeda di pendengarannya. Terlihat Kuroko yang duduk dan sedikit mengucek matanya. Sepertinya angin dingin malam hari telah mengusik mimpi sang dokter.

"ya Tetsuya." Dengan perlahan, Kuroko turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri Akashi yang ada di balkon. Ia juga membawa selimut yang tadi dikenakannya bersamanya.

"kenapa belum tidur? Bukankah aku sudah setuju untuk tinggal disini bersamamu? Diluar juga dingin." Kuroko menyelimutkan kain yang tadi dibawanya, merapatkannya ke tubuh si pasien.

"hanya menikmati malam. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Akashi, ia usap pipi pucat milik Tetsuyanya.

"tidak. Hanya saja kau harus tidur, jangan memikirkan tentang kejadian yang telah lalu." Harus Akashi akui, kalau kemampuan Kuroko untuk menganalisa keadaan psikisnya sangat hebat. Padahal dia sama sekali tak bilang dan menutupi kenangan masa lalunya tadi.

"Tanaka memang tidak salah dalam memilih dokter. Dia juga tau bagaimana seleraku." Secara reflek, Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko dan berjalan menuju ke ranjang mereka. Meninggalkan Kuroko di belakang yang mematung karena kejadian barusan. Ah sepertinya ini akan jadi malam pertama Kuroko yang terus memikirkan kecupan singkat dari pasiennya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…..**

Hmm… bagaimana?

Chap 3 ini, apa sesuai dengan selera minna-tachi sekalian?

Maaf ya disini Kuu buat Akashi maupun Kuroko OOC banget.

Kalau buat masalah kenapa Kuroko mau aja dikalim ama Akashi, itu karena dulu Kuroko juga mengalami hal mengerikan, yaitu kehilangan kedua ortunya, bedanya ortunya itu meninggal karena pembantaian. Dia tau betul gimana kondisi psikis Akashi seandainya ia melawan klaim tersebut.

Wah benar-benar dokter yang baik ya… ^^

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya membosankan. Habis Kuu sama sekali nggak tau apa-apa tentang Psikologi. Nyehehe.

Uhm… ada yang mau review?

Arigato na… dah mau baca, :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Pengakuan

**You're My Beloved Doctor**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

You're my beloved doctor © Akuma Kurama

Rate T

Romance

AkaKuro

and other

**Awas! **Sho-ai, yaoi, BL, typo dimana mana, cerita pasaran, bahasa nggak jelas jluntrungannya. Bahasa Indonesia sih, tapi nggak baku, alias nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Ini fanfic keduaku di fandom KuroBas, jadi semoga kalian semua suka ya.

**Chapter 4**

**-pengakuan-**

Genap satu bulan Kuroko Tetsuya tinggal sekamar dengan Akashi Seijuro. Sia-sia sudah apartemen yang ia sewa. Sejak kecil, Kuroko memang sudah berdomisili di London, Inggris. Dia pulang ke Jepang karena urusan pekerjaannya saja. Dia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuannya di London, di Jepang, Kuroko hanya memiliki saudara dari pihak sang ibu.

Pagi ini, Kuroko mendapat telpon dari Tetsuna, Ibunya, yang menyuruh Kuroko untuk berkunjung ke rumah sang nenek yang ada di Kyoto. Permintaan sang ibu tentu saja di sanggupi oleh Kuroko, dia berencana akan berkunjung ke Kyoto nanti setelah pulang dari sekolah.

"Akashi-kun…." Panggil Kuroko, sejak Kuroko bekerja di SMA Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuuro pasti selalu berada di ruang kesehatan setiap dua mata pelajaran terakhir sebelum bel pulang. Saat ini Akashi sedang bebaring di salah satu bilik yang dekat dengan meja kerja Kuroko.

"ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah nenekku yang ada di Kyoto, mungkin akan menginap. Jadi aku meminta ijin padamu. Apa Akashi-kun mengijinkanku?" tanya Kuroko, menatap Akashi yang masih terbaring di balik tirai.

"baiklah." Setelah diam selama beberapa saat, Akashi memberikan ijin yang diminta Kuroko. Jawaban Akashi tentu saja membuat Kuroko senang, tapi sayang sekali Kuroko tak dapat melihat sebuah senyum yang terpatri di wajah Akashi.

"terima kasih Akashi-kun…"

"dimana alamat rumah nenekmu?"

"ada di xxxxx."

"hm." Akashi hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi jawaban Kuroko, ah dia telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan Akashi bisa menyusul Kuroko nantinya, atau mengikuti si biru, mungkin lebih tepat di sebut stalker dadakan?

"terima kasih Akashi-kun." Ah kalau aja kamu tau niat asli Akashi, aku yakin kamu tak akan berterima kasih padanya, Kuroko.

Kuroko sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di kereta menuju kearah Kyoto. Rencananya dia akan menginap di rumah sang nenek selama akhir pecan ini. Sudah lama sekali Kuroko tak mengunjungi sang nenek, terakhir dia berkunjung adalah saat ia berusia enam belas tahun, yang berarti empat tahun yang lalu.

"apa nigou baik-baik saja ya? Pasti sekarang dia sudah besar…" gumam Kuroko, teringat dengan bayi anjing yang dulu pernah dia bawa untuk sang nenek.

Kereta yang di tumpangi Kuroko mulai berjalan, meninggalkan stasiun. Kuroko memilih untuk beristirahat selama perjalanan, karena butuh waktu sekitar lima jam sampai ia tiba di tempat tujuan. Kuroko sama sekali tak menyadari sepasang mata yang selalu mengawasinya, hamper selama perjalanan menuju Kyoto.

"bangun tuan… kereta sudah tiba di stasiun terakhir." Kata seorang petugas yang membangunkan Kuroko, karena sudah tiba di pemberhentian terakhir.

"ngh… ah, iya. Terima kasih." Kuroko segera terbangun dari tidurnya, mengucek sebelah matanya dan mengambil tas yang berisi baju gantinya. Setelah petugas kereta tersebut pergi, Kuroko juga segera turun dari kereta.

Pemuda bersurai baby blue ini sengaja tak mengabari sang nenek kalau dia berkunjung, Kuroko berniat untuk member kejutan pada sang nenek. Karena rumah nenek Kuroko dengan stasiun kereta cukup dekat, Kuroko memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja, sekaligus menikmati udara dan pemandangan yang sudah empat tahun ini tidak dirasakannya.

Karena terlalu menikmati perjalanannya, Kuroko sampai tak sadar kalau di depannya ada seseorang, hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak punggung besar milik seseorang tersebut.

"aduh.." ringis Kuroko pelan sambil mengusap hidungnya, sedangkan orang yang ia tabrak tadi menoleh ke belakang, niat awal ingin memaki orang yang telah menabraknya, tapi urung.

"Tetsu?! Kau benar Tetsu bukan?" seseorang yang tadi di tabrak Kuroko terlihat mencengkram kedua bahu Kuroko lalu menggoyang goyangkannya cukup keras.

"aduh… Aomine-kun… tolong hentikan…" pinta Kuroko yang baru menyadari, bahwa orang yang ditabraknya barusan adalah Aomine Daiki, teman kecilnya dulu.

"waah…. Ternyata ini benar kau, Tetsu!" seru Aomine, yang langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, tak menyadari tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan seseorang entah dari mana.

"se..saak.. kh.. Aho..mine…" rintih Kuroko, napasnya tercekat karena Aomine memeluk tubuh kecilnya terlalu erat. Benar benar membuatnya sesak napas.

"ehehe…. Maaf… ah, sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu, Tetsu. Ayo mampir ke rumah." Ajak Aomine, menarik tangan Kuroko untuk mengikutinya.

"Aomine-kun… berhenti." Mendengar permintaan Kuroko, Aomine langsung berhenti.

"kenapa?"

"aku kemari untuk mengunjungi nenek dan Nigou.. nanti aku akan mampir ke rumahmu."

"hmm… baiklah, aku akan ikut berkunjung ke rumah nenekmu. Ayo!" lagi-lagi, tangan kanan Kuroko ditarik oleh Aomine dengan seenaknya. Sifat teman kecilnya ini dari dulu memang tak pernah berubah. Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di kediaman keluarga Kuroko, rumah yang cukup besar, dan bergaya tradisional Jepang.

"meskipun tak sering, tapi aku selalu mengunjungi nenekmu. Dia terlihat begitu energik saat terakhir kali aku kemari." Aomine mulai bercerita, Kuroko sudah membuka pintu depan, lalu mereka berjalan menuju tempat diaman neneknya selalu ada, kebun.

"benarkah? Berarti beliau sehat sehat saja kan?"

"yups! Kau benar."

"nenek.." panggil Kuroko lirih, lalu memeluk neneknya saat sang nenek menoleh. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang nenek kaget, karena tiba-tiba dipanggil dan dipeluk begitu saja.

"Tetsuya? Ini kau? Ya tuhan.. kau tumbuh besar rupanya… nenek rindu sekali padamu, Tetsuya…" setelah menyadari siapa yang memeluknya, nenek akhirnya balas memeluk Kuroko dengan berlinang air mata haru. Aomine yang melihat adegan itupun ikut terharu.

Akhirnya Aomine ikut makan malam di kediaman Kuroko, mereka menikmati masakan sang nenek yang tadi di bantu Kuroko, ah pemuda biru ini memang serba bisa, calon suami idaman eh? Atau lebih tepat calon uke idaman? untuk pemikiran terakhir itu hanya akan muncul di benak para seme.

"Daiki, kemana istrimu?" tanya nenek Kuroko saat sadar, bahwa Aomine bertandang kerumahnya hanya seorang diri, tanpa Momoi, sang istri, disampingnya.

"dia ada dirumah, nek." Jawab Aomine santai.

"eh? Aomine-kun sudah menikah? Kapan? Kenapa tidak mengundangku?" tanya Kuroko yang baru dengan kalau Aomine sudah menikah.

"hehe, enam bulan lalu, maaf takmengundangmu, tetsu. Saat itu kami tak tau dimana alamat pasti rumahmu, jadi ya… begitulah." Jawab Aomine merasa agak nggak enak terhadap Kuroko.

"tak masalah kok. Selamat ya Aomine-kun… apa kau menikahdengan Momoi-chan?" tebak Kuroko, Aomine hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tersipu, pasalnya sejak kecil ia dan Momoi selalu saja bertengkar, tapi siapa sangka kalau ia akan menjadi suami dari gadis cerewet itu. Dan haripun berganti…

Pagi terakhir Kuroko dirumah sang nenek, dia memutuskan untuk berlari pagi bersama Nigou, anjingmilik neneknya. Kata Aomine sih mata mereka sama, sama-sama datar tanpa ekspresi. Meski begitu, Kuroko tak marah karena disebut sama dengan Nigou.

"bukankah ini pagi yang cerah, Tetsuya?" sebuah suara yang sangta dikenal Kuroko menginterupsi kegiatannya, tanpa sadar membuat Kuroko menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke samping, kearah bangku taman yang diduduki oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Akashi-kun? Bagaimana kau ada disini?" tanya Kuroko, dia mendekat kearah Akashi dengan membawa Nigou. Nigou yang biasanya menyalak galak terhadap orang asing yang tak dikenalnya, entah kenapa saat ini terlihat diam dan menurut saat Akashi mengelus kepalanya.

"Kyoto adalah tempat kelahiran ayahku. Dan aku sedang berlibur disini.. hmm… ajingmu ini, matanya mengingatkanku padamu. Tetsuya." Kuroko tau itu bukan pujian, tapi kenapa dia merasa dipuji?

"begitukah? Kapan Akashi-kun datang?"

"kemarin." Jawab Akashi, tentu saja jawabannya ini bohong belaka, karena yang mengikuti Kuroko sejak di stasiun kereta adalah dirinya.

"dan, Tetsuya… kenapa kau terlihat begitu akrab dengan manusia hitam itu?"

"manusia hitam?" tentu saja Kuroko heran, siapa yang dimaksud Akashi, dan kenapa nada yang digunakan Akashi terkesan kalau dia tengah cemburu? Pikiran yang baru saja terlintas di benak Kuroko, segera ia hilangkan.

"ya. Pemuda dekil dengan rambut dark blue itu."

"maksud Akashi-kun… Aomine-kun?" Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"uhm.. tapi, kenapa Akashi-kun tau Aomine-kun? Seingatku Aomine-kun dan aku bertemu itu… jum'at sore dua hari lalu… bukankah Akashi-kun bilang, baru tiba kemarin?" Aashi terpaku dengan argument yang Kuroko lontarkan, bagaimana bisa dia lupa saat itu hari apa? Apakah rasa cemburunya terlalu besar?

"aku mengikutimu, karena kau hanya milikku, Tetsuya. Kau hanya milik Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi berdiri dari duduknya, dan dengan cepat, Akashi sudah mendekap Kuroko ke dada bidangnya, memeluk pemuda yang tingginya hamper menyamai dirinya.

"karena aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Jadi kau hanya milikku. Dan semua ucapanku adalah absolute." Tegas Akashi, semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, melupakan Nogou yang kini hanya menatap dua pemuda yang berbeda warna itu berpelukkan, lebih tepat kalau Akashilah yang memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continued…

Waaaaah… Akhirnya KUu bisa kelarin chap ini.

Hmm… kira-kira seperti apa ya reaksi Kuroko? Ah Akashi mau menangnya sendiri nih. Hehehe..

Mind to review?

A-K


End file.
